Un cumpleaños en libertad
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - La libertad es algo relativo... hay veces en que el destino de una vida te da las alas para seguir adelante.


**Un cumpleaños en libertad**

**Resumen**: La libertad es algo relativo... hay veces en que el destino de una vida te da las alas para seguir adelante.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: R

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Las noches eran cada vez más frías, cada vez más crueles, cada vez más solitarias.

Sentía su ausencia y nada en el mundo podría traerlo de vuelta, nada en este mundo lo traería con él.

El invierno era mas inhóspito que de costumbre y se quedaba viendo al horizonte, rogando al cielo, para que le entregara algo a que aferrarse.

Se había marchado hace tanto tiempo. Tantos años sin su presencia y añorando su regreso. Sabía que debía ser fuerte, pero era demasiado difícil.

Cada vez que lo veía, algo en el se rompía. La única luz de sus ojos, la única persona que en algún momento podría ser capaz de entender lo que estaba sufriendo, por que solamente él podría comprender la vida sin la persona que le dio la vida.

Taku.

Su Taku, su lindo e inocente hijo. Ajeno a los dolores de su papito. Ajeno a la maldad de la gente.

Recordaba claramente cuando todo empezó, cuando empezó su tormento y su felicidad. Cuando empezó su martirio, su agonía, su paz y prosperidad. Eran tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, que se le hacia imposible respirar a veces.

_Habían pasado tres años desde que Sasuke se había ido con Orochimaru. Tres años en los que Naruto no había dejado de buscarlo. Algo lo impulsaba a seguir adelante, un sentimiento prohibido, pero que día a día le daba más fuerzas para seguir adelante._

_Se había levantado con ánimos y nada lo podía calmar, sabía que algo bueno iba a acontecer y necesitaba estar lo mas preparado posible._

_Salió a la calle y corrió para internarse en los bosques de la aldea. Tenía que seguir adelante, correr, arrasar con el viento, pasar inadvertido por el sol. Todo para tener una respuesta a sus inquietudes._

_Llegó casi al limite de la nación del fuego, ya había oscurecido hacía mucho rato y la luna se asomaba en las alturas y dejaba resplandecer las estrellas a su alrededor._

_Sintió alguien acercarse y se puso en posición de batalla. Sabía que una persona se escondía entre los árboles, pero no le daría la oportunidad de sorprenderlo._

_Unas ramas se rompieron a sus espaldas y supo enseguida que alguien lo observaba por atrás, pero no sabía cuantos eran, por lo que prefirió evitar un primer contacto visual. Se giraba de un lado al otro tratando de descubrir de quien se trataba._

_Hasta que un kunai se posó sobre su cuello, dejándolo inmóvil en el acto._

_Sintió como esa persona se acercaba cada vez más e indiscutiblemente ya estaba comenzado a preocuparse._

—_Tanto tiempo sin verte… Naruto —si antes estaba aterrado, ahora no sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo._

_Se separó lentamente de la persona que ya no lo tenía amenazado y poco a poco fue girando para comprobar sus sospechas._

—_Sasuke —exclamó en un susurro._

_Ciertamente nunca se esperó encontrarlo en ese lugar, pero algo en su interior se removió cuando lo pudo apreciar mejor. Estaba más alto que la última vez que lo había visto. Cabello negro azulado, sin dejar nunca su eterno peinado. Las ropas que llevaba pertenecían a las que adoptó cuando se había ido con Orochimaru. Su piel se veía tersa y clara. Todo en conjunto le gusto._

— _¿No me dirás nada mas? —Interrogó el moreno, mientras se iba acercando lentamente al rubio._

_Naruto había cambiado, sí, pero no a grandes rangos. Su cabello seguía teniendo ese hermoso color dorado que iluminaba todos los lugares por donde pasaba. Su estatura estaba bien, ni tan alto, ni tan bajo. Y sus ojos, solo un ángel podría tener ese color de ojos tan hermoso. Un azul que irradiaba pureza y alegría. _

— _¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? —Le interrogó, viendo como el Uchiha se iba acercando cada vez más y él ni siquiera había sido capaz de despegar un pie del piso._

—_Te vi salir de la aldea y te seguí — le confirmó hasta que estuvo a un palmo de distancia del kitsune._

— _¿Por qué me seguiste? —Le preguntó, su mirada se había perdido en los negros pozos de Sasuke._

—_Quería saber a quien querías ver con tanto ahínco, que ni siquiera pediste autorización para salir —le dijo mientras tomaba a un desprevenido rubio por la cintura._

— _¿Q-Qué haces? —Se había tensado al máximo al sentir la cercanía del otro y no pudo reprimir el gemido que salió de sus labios, cuando Sasuke posó su boca, en su cuello._

—_No sabes que es peligroso salir así para ti —atrajo el cuerpo mas hacia si mismo, para poder sentir lo que siempre quiso sentir desde que había conocido al rubio —Akatsuki va tras de ti y tú sólo sales, sin ninguna compañía —siguió besando su cuello y fue subiendo poco a poco, para llegar a su oído y morder suavemente, su lóbulo._

—_No… no hagas eso —dijo inconscientemente. Su cuerpo ardía y sabía que Sasuke lo podía percibir, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba sumamente cómodo en esa posición._

—_Lo siento, pero esta noche quiero hacerte mío, Naruto —le susurró, mientras se alejaba un poco al ver la expresión en el rostro del menor —No te voy a obligar, pero quiero que me pertenezcas de todas las formas posibles —el tono posesivo con que lo dijo, no dejaba mucho a la meditación._

_Naruto lo miró extrañado, sabía en algo, lo que quería decir el moreno, pero no sabía como hacerlo._

_Sasuke se aproximó a sus labios y lo besó por segunda vez. La primera había sido en la academia de ninjas y había sido un topón accidental, pero esta vez era diferente, podía sentir como pasaba la lengua por sus labios, logrando que los gemidos hicieran abrir su boca. Momento que no desaprovechó el moreno para introducir su lengua hábilmente._

_Fue recostándolo en el árbol que estaba tras el rubio y se dejaron caer lentamente._

_La noche la pasaron juntos, entregándose abiertamente a la oleada de sensaciones que sentían._

_Palabras de amor que susurraron al viento y dejaron correr por los cielos. Único testigo de su amor._

_El tiempo pasó y sus encuentros secretos siguieron llevándose a cabo. _

_La gente no sabía, la gente era estúpida y no notaba su alegría, los que pensó eran sus amigos no notaron cambios en su humor, ese humor que cambió luego de que volviera a ver a Sasuke._

_Hasta que una noche pasó. _

_Sasuke vino a su encuentro, pero al verlo centró su vista en su cuerpo y se alejó. Se fue dejándolo solo en medio del bosque. Sin explicación alguna, sin palabras de amor, sin señales de alegría, esa que algunas veces veía reflejado en su rostro._

_Volvió a la aldea, con mil ideas en la cabeza, con mil asuntos que resolver, con mil preguntas torturándolo minuto a minuto._

_La gente ya no le importaba, sus amigos ya no le importaban. Tsunade dejó de parecerle esa mujer increíble que lo quería como un hijo. Kakashi ya no lo molestaba con sus idioteces. Nada lo hacía reaccionar y era por que le faltaba él. Sasuke había vuelto a desaparecer y esta vez ni siquiera hubo un adiós._

_Las semanas subsiguientes pasaron horriblemente lentas para Naruto. No tenía ánimos de comer, pero cuando se obligaba a si mismo a hacerlo terminaba devolviéndolo todo por el esfuerzo._

_Tsunade decidió enviarlo en una misión, para que despejara un poco la mente. Lo envió, junto a su equipo, es decir Kakashi, Sakura y Sai, a una misión en Suna. Quizás pasar unos días fuera de la aldea lo ayudaran a reponerse de su agotamiento, tanto físico, como mental._

_En sólo una semana ya venían de regreso a Konoha. La misión ya había terminado hace tres días, pero habían decidido quedarse un poco mas, solo para hacer frente los ánimos del rubio._

_Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a las puertas de la aldea, vieron un gran tumulto de gente aglomerada. Había aldeanos comunes y corrientes, además de ninjas de diferentes categorías. Parecían estar alterados, diciendo cosas como va a morir, no resistirá, pobre alma._

_Se acercaron a ver lo que estaba pasando y con horror vieron a la Hokage en el suelo. Arrodillada frente al cuerpo de un individuo._

_Naruto sintió que se le congelaba cada fibra de su piel._

— _¡Sasuke! —Corrió abriéndose paso entre la gente y llegó atropelladamente junto al moreno. Tomó su cabeza y la apoyó en su regazo, cuidadosamente._

—_Llegaste a tiempo… Naruto —le dijo casi sin aliento. La sangre emanaba por casi cada parte de su cuerpo. Cosa que angustió al rubio._

—_Calma, Sasuke —le pidió aguantando las ganas de llorar que tenía — ¡Tsunade! —Llamó a la mujer para que se acercara a revisarlo, pero la mujer no se movió — ¡Ayúdalo! —Le exigió, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza._

—_No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, Naruto —le dijo soltando las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas._

— _¿Cómo que no hay nada? —Le preguntó, pero impotente vio que la mujer, sólo negaba con la cabeza —Sasuke… resiste un poco —le pidió mirándolo a los ojos, ojos que casi ya no tenían luz, pero el moreno no respondió —¡Sasuke, resiste! —Le rogó, dejando caer las lágrimas que ya no podía aguantar._

—_Naruto —dijo con esfuerzo. El mismo esfuerzo que empleó para levantar la mano y que el rubio la tomara —debes ser fuerte —comenzó a hablar._

_La gente alrededor, no podía evitar la emoción, al ver como dos amigos se despedían por última vez._

_Sakura se fue a acercar, pero Kakashi la detuvo por un hombro y Sai por el otro. Miró a los dos con interrogación, mas ambos sólo negaron con la cabeza y miraron al frente. La pelirosa no pudo hacer más que llorar por la escena que presenciaba. Sasuke, el amor de su vida, estaba apunto de morir y nadie podía hacer nada._

—_Ya le dije a Tsunade… que debes quedarte… en el complejo Uchiha —le costaba cada vez mas poder hablar._

—_Shuu… no hables, por favor, no digas nada —le suplicó._

_Una exclamación se sintió en el aire, cuando Naruto descendió su rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios al moreno. La gente quedó impactada._

_Tsunade se mantenía arrodillada junto a los jóvenes y lloraba en silencio, mientras apretaba sus puños hasta el punto de dejarlos blancos. Le dolía saber el destino del rubio, solo, a los diecisiete, y con el corazón roto, por la muerte de su amor. Sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía, ella misma lo había vivido._

_Sakura estaba estupefacta… nunca en su vida se imaginó que algo así podría pasar. Sasuke y Naruto se amaban, ellos se querían más que como hermanos, más que como compañeros y ella no entraba en ese cuadro. Ahora su dolor se evocaba a ellos. La muerte de Sasuke le dolería, pero no tanto como a Naruto, que al parecer era el receptor del amor del moreno._

—_Sasuke —lo llamó al ver que no respondió al beso —Sasuke —su voz sonaba cada vez mas angustiosa._

—_Te amo… —eso fue lo último que le dijo. Lo último que salió de los labios de Sasuke Uchiha._

_Naruto aguantó la respiración y abrió y cerró su boca tratando de decir algo, pero nada le salió. Abrazó el cuerpo del moreno y comenzó a mecerse, sintiendo la desesperación que ahora no lo dejaba hablar. Hasta que finalmente todo eso salió._

— _¡Sasuke! —Un grito agónico, que le heló la sangre a todo el mundo — ¡Sasuke! —Repetía una y otra vez. Tratando de traerlo de vuelta._

_Tsunade se apresuró a abrazarlo, pero el rubio no se dejaba, sólo podía abrazar el cuerpo de su amado._

_ ¡¿Por qué? —Gritó al cielo, como pidiendo una respuesta desde las alturas. Todo giraba a su alrededor y sentía que podría morir en ese mismo instante e irse con su amado — ¿Qué pasó, Tsunade? —Le exigió con los ojos bañados en lágrimas — ¿Quién lo mató? Dime quien lo hizo… para destrozarlo —le repetía apretando los ojos, que no dejaban de dejar caer las lágrimas._

—_No hay nada que vengar, mi niño —le dijo atrayéndolo por fin hacia su lado. Vio que aun así, el rubio no soltaba el cuerpo del moreno —Sasuke lo hizo por ustedes, mi niño —le dijo acunándolo, dejando que el rubio dejara salir todo el dolor que tenía adentro._

— _¿Y por qué me dejó solo de nuevo? —Preguntó entre hipidos — ¿Por qué, si sólo lo tenía a él? —Le preguntó tratando de respirar._

—_Sasuke mató a aquellos que iban tras de ti —le empezó a decir —luchó contra Orochimaru y lo mató —le dijo un poco angustiada, sabía que el hombre era una amenaza, pero aun así, fue su compañero de equipo —derrotó a todos los Akatsuki que quedaban, pero fue mucho para él —le informó._

—_Pero por que no me pidió ayuda… quizás ahora no estaría muerto… o por lo menos yo también estaría muerto —dijo al aire, con la mirada perdida y sólo hipando a destiempo._

—_No digas eso… él lo hizo por ti… para que fueras libre —le trató de decir, pero el rubio la interrumpió._

— _¡De que me sirve ser libre! —Gritó con dolor — ¡De que me sirve si no lo tengo a mi lado! —nadie parecía entenderlo._

—_Tienes que calmarte, Naruto —le dijo tomando aire para decir lo que seguía —Naruto, Sasuke me dijo, que todo lo que hizo, fue por que hace unas semanas, el último día que te vio, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba que estuvieras a salvo… que nadie perturbara tu vida —lo abrazó contra su pecho, lo mas fuerte que pudo, sin llegar a lastimarlo —estas embarazado —le habló calmadamente —Sasuke hizo todo, para que fueras libre, para que nada amenazara tu vida y la de su hijo —terminó de hablar._

Las cosas siguieron su curso. Realmente le costó mucho entender como Sasuke había planeado todo desde que lo vio la última vez.

Ahora vive en el complejo. Junto a su hijo eran los herederos de la fortuna Uchiha y todo lo que les pertenecía, de todas maneras, ahora sería Taku, el que continuara con la línea sucesoria de los portadores del Sharingan.

—Otto-chan —habló una fina voz a sus espaldas.

Lentamente se giró, luego de secar sus lágrimas. Aquellas que salían cada vez que recordaba el día en que Sasuke partió de sus vidas.

Miró a su hijo y le sonrió, mientras se agachaba y extendía los brazos para recibirlo.

El niño corrió y se apresuró a abrazar a su papá.

Naruto sólo podía mirarlo. Taku tenia casi tres años, pero aun ahora, era el vivo retrato de Sasuke, su eterno karma, por que ni un rastro venía a relucir su sangre Uzumaki, pero aun así era lo que mas amaba en la vida. Por que sabía que seria su único hijo, nunca podría estar con nadie que no fuera Sasuke y no podía dejarse morir ahora, por que su angelito aun lo necesitaba. Tendría que aguantar hasta que su momento le llegara y poder reunirse con su amado.

Otto-san —lo llamó su bebé. Mientras le extendía un dibujo —Otanjoubi Omedeto —le dijo emocionado.

Sonrió al ver el dibujo.

Siempre que Taku dibujaba, realizaba los mismos trazados. Unos palitos amarillos que eran él, junto a unos palitos negros mas chiquitos que eran la simulación de un bebé Taku y otro montón de palitos de color negro, pero mas grandes que eran su difunto padre, Sasuke.

Una vez le preguntó quien le había dicho que eran así y le respondió que toda la gente decía que era igual que él, pero en grande. Le dijo que le hacia ese dibujo, por que siempre sonreía.

Besó en la mejilla a su hijo y se dispuso a preparar la comida para los dos y así celebrar su cumpleaños, solo con su hijo, pero tranquilo, un cumpleaños en compañía y como hace tres años, gracias a Sasuke, un cumpleaños en libertad.

Fin


End file.
